


Эпидемия

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Все фактологические ошибки допущены автором специально.





	Эпидемия

**Author's Note:**

> Все фактологические ошибки допущены автором специально.

— ...таким образом, она получила название «лампочка Ильича» в честь своего изобретателя, Павла Ильича Яблочкова! — восторженный голос энсина Чехова звенел на мостике уже больше получаса, повествуя всем, кто имел уши и готов был услышать, о небывалом прорыве русской ученой мысли конца 19 века. Ухура по третьему разу перебирала все известные частоты в совершенно необитаемом секторе галактики, а временно занимающий капитанское кресло Сулу старательно делал вид, что мелькающие на экране звезды — крайне редкое и интересное явление. Остановить лекцию начальственным произволом было некому. Как некому было и спросить, где неугомонный навигатор раздобыл целый ящик древних ламп накаливания, — причудливых стеклянных предметов грушевидной формы.

— Кстати, интересный факт, — вновь подал голос Павел после почти полутора секунд обнадеживающего молчания, — если сунуть такую лампочку в рот широким концом, то достать ее, не разбив, уже не получится.

Сулу оторвался от звездного экрана и с сомнением глянул в ящик. Стеклянная округлость показалась не такой уж большой. Он подцепил пальцами верхнюю лампочку в куче и поднес к глазам. Поверхность казалась гладкой и, на первый взгляд, не таила подвоха.

— Но разве название связано не со словами русского вождя Ленина об «электрификации всей страны»? — не выдержала Ухура, подойдя к ящику, чтобы тоже рассмотреть лампочку поближе. 

Чехов в ответ болезненно сморщился. 

— Яблочков... — начал было он тоном наставника нерадивых учеников, когда на мостик стремительно вошел капитан, на ходу запрашивая у Сулу доклад.

***

В конце смены, забирая в каюту целый ящик драгоценных свидетельств превосходства русских мозгов над всеми остальными, Чехов мог бы поклясться, что тот опустел почти наполовину. Но ему и оставшихся ламп вполне хватит. Нужно разобрать патрон и посмотреть, что внутри, — с этой мыслью, насвистывая, энсин двинулся к себе.

***

Вот уже много лет простой сельский доктор Леонард Маккой так не смеялся. Но даже утирая выступившие на глазах слезы, он не мог не чувствовать некоторую вину под укоряющим взглядом Сулу. Эффект от него, впрочем, был несколько смазан смешно торчащим изо рта цоколем очень старой модели лампочки. Вид у рулевого Энтерпрайз был одновременно жалкий и уморительный. Надеясь, что «руки еще помнят», и стараясь не дрожать от смеха, доктор потянулся за антисептиком.

***

Возможно, вид обиженной и недоуменно хлопающей глазами Ухуры и рассмешил бы Леонарда сильнее, но у него все еще болел живот и щеки после визита Сулу. Офицер связи напоминала рыбку, заглотившую слишком большую наживку, — все ту же лампочку. Поэтому, как доктор, он решил не усугублять состояние и без того уязвленной гордости девушки и взялся за работу.

***

Спустя еще полдня в медотсеке Маккой мог бы с полной ответственностью заявить, что разучился смеяться. По крайней мере, лампочки во рту ему определенно не казались больше смешными. Стеклянные недоразумения парализовали работу звездолета: охрана, офицеры по науке и командный состав — коварная привлекательность лампочки не оставляла равнодушным никого. Объяснения такого странного поведения были различными, но одинаково невнятными. Когда пациенты начали приходить по второму кругу, Маккой понял, что с него хватит. Он доктор, черт возьми, а не электрик! Масштаб происходящего позволял присвоить необъяснимому поведению команды статус эпидемии. А в случае эпидемии на борту прямая обязанность главы медслужбы — поставить в известность капитана. Расследование эпидемических вспышек начинается с выявления их источника — нулевого пациента, — поэтому очень скоро рулевой Хикару Сулу, покрытый совсем не свойственным азиатам румянцем, снова сидел в медотсеке — теперь напротив капитана, — и на этот раз осветительные приборы не могли помешать его красноречию.

***

— Интересно, — весело заметил Кирк, как только смущенные шаги Сулу стихли за дверью, — кому вообще пришла в голову идея засунуть в рот лампочку? Я имею в виду тогда, давно. Это же... 

— Нелогично? — подсказал Маккой, материализуя в руках неизвестно как там появившуюся бутылку. — Нам ли не знать, до каких неприятностей порой доводит человечество любопытство.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся капитан, подвигая ближе стопку, — не так я представлял себе поход за грань изведанного.

— Тем не менее, как оказалось, даже двухсотлетние шутки бывают актуальными, — в тон ему ответил доктор, что прозвучало как тост. Им и правда было, что отпраздновать — не каждый день удается за несколько часов справиться с эпидемией. Маккой, закрыв глаза, с наслаждением цедил прохладный напиток, думая о том, что возможно в эту самую минуту служба охраны конфискует у экстремала, решившего, что «уж в третий-то раз обязательно получится», последнюю лампочку. Жизнь налаживалась... Но все его надежды были безжалостно разрушены раздавшимся вдруг рядом возмущенно-удивленным мычанием. Все же в стеклянных изделиях определенно была необъяснимая прелесть. 

***

Едва ли не впервые в своей жизни капитан звездолета Энтерпрайз Джеймс Т. Кирк был смущен до крайности. Современный человек мог покорять неведомые миры и смело идти куда угодно, но по-прежнему был растерян и беспомощен с лампочкой во рту.

— Я очень надеюсь, Боунс, что этот эпизод не пойдет дальше этого кабинета. И дело не в моем самолюбии. Авторитет капитана подразумевает...

— Никто не узнает, Джим, я понял, — устало и в который раз уверил доктор.

— Особенно, — капитан перешел на свистящий шепот, — особенно не должен об этом знать мистер...

— Спок!.. — ошеломленно выдохнул Маккой, глядя поверх капитанского плеча на стоящего в дверном проеме старшего помощника. На безупречно логичного вулканца. На отринувшего всякие эмоции цивилизованного гуманоида. С лампочкой во рту.


End file.
